Extra Whipped Cream, Hold the Chocolate Syrup
by mspink93
Summary: Sonny and Chad. Spilt Breakfast. Starbucks. Drive-Thru. Mysterious text message. "How about I kiss you, but you don't do anything. Then I'll kiss you again, and that time, kiss back. We'll see when I taste strawberry."


**Hey everyone!**

**I know that it's been a long time, but honestly, I had exams, culminatings, essays and presentations, and I had to do them all in like, a month and half. So I was completely swamped in work, and I couldn't help that I had no time to update. But the good news is that, I'm done now! So I have all the time in the world, at least until September, when schools starts again. So expect a lot of updates from me this summer.**

**By the way, this is like my "WELCOME BACK!" story, so don't worry you guys. I have another Chapter of **25 Weddings and a Wedding** already halfway done, and it'll be posted in the next couple days.**

**Also, before we get on with the story, I just wanted to let you guys know that the WOWfact that Sonny gets on her cell phone...yeah, I completely made that up. Science is like, my least favourite subject, so I basically have no knowledge about anything in that class lol. I made it up to go with the plot, which was just something that I thought of while trying to go to sleep one night.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own SWACor _Starbucks_**

**PS : My actual title is too long for the character limit in the story poster, so I'll put the real title here. The one that this story is known as on the site is the revised edition lol._  
_**

_

* * *

_Double Mocha Ice Cappuccino, Extra Whipped Cream, Hold the Chocolate Syrup

_by mspink93_

_

* * *

_Sonny Munroe hummed happily to herself as she navigated her way through the commissary. The room was packed full of cast and crew members from shows across the lot because, for some reason, Brenda was in a good mood this morning. She had thrown away all of the slop that she had prepared the day before, and was instead serving scrambled eggs and pancakes, syrup on the side. And yes, the pancakes were slightly crisp around the edges, and the eggs were a little runny, but Sonny wasn't complaining in the slightest. This was the best breakfast that had ever been served to her at work, and she was determined to enjoy it.

She caught a glimpse of her cast-mates seated a few tables down, and turned to the left to avoid being crushed by a hungry Teen Gladiator. While doing so, she lost her footing, and slipped, her plate of eggs tipping dangerously close to the edge of her tray. Luckily, she managed to straighten herself up and let out a huge sigh of relief as she pivoted on her heel and started towards the So Random! table.

"Hey guys!" she chirped brightly, her trademark smile plastered across her face. Her cast-mates raised their hands in greeting, their mouths too stuffed to allow any sound to pass through. "Doesn't this look great?"

Grady chewed nosily and took a gulp of his milk glass. "Tastes great too," he announced, wiping the back of his hand across his upper lip. "It's really good….the best thing that she's ever served."

"Does anyone know _why_ she's so happy all of a sudden?" Sonny asked, cocking her head to the side. Her dark waves swished over her shoulder and rested against her chest, shining in the fluorescent lighting overhead. "Because I've never seen Brenda in such a good mood."

"Who cares?" Tawni put in, patting her mouth daintily with her napkin. She paused to reapply her lip gloss and then tossed a mass of her golden curls over her shoulder. "As long as she keeps feeding us this _delicious_ food, then I'm happy!"

Just as Sonny was about to set her tray down onto the tabletop, a certain three named actor breezed into the room, his elbow accidentally colliding with the brunette's shoulder. This little action sent her tray flying through the air until it landed with a soft _thud_ against the carpeted floor, decorating it with pieces of eggs and scraps of burnt pancake.

If looks could kill, Chad Dylan Cooper would have to be buried five times over.

"Cooper, look what you just did!" Sonny spat out, her face contorted with fury. Honestly, she wasn't actually that angry with him; just the situation. But sometimes when things went wrong for Sonny, just the mere sight of him could send her into overdrive. It had something to do with just how much she loved him; beyond comprehension. She couldn't even understand it herself.

"I didn't do anything, Munroe," Chad replied, completely calm. He straightened the lapels on his blazer before continuing. "It's not my fault that your love for me makes you clumsy, is it? What did I tell you? You're bumping into things; stubbing your toe…I bet you even dream about me, don't you?"

Heat flooded Sonny's cheeks, although even she herself wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or rage. And as weird as it might have sounded to someone else, this exact jerky nature of Chad's was what made her love him. It was true that he had his sweet side, and she definitely appreciated that. But ultimately, his inner jerk was what drew her to him.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, don't you _dare_," Sonny warned, spitting out her words between clenched teeth. "You know that I don't love you; I could never be able to love someone like you!" Oh, the lies. "You selfish, egotistical…_jerkface_!"

For the briefest moment, a look of hurt passed across Chad's face, but he managed to hide it well by turning the corner of his mouth up into a smirk. "Well, well, well. It looks like somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, doesn't it?"

Sonny took one menacing step towards him and then seemed to deflate, falling into a seat at the table. She honestly didn't have the energy for this quite so early in the morning, and her stomach kept grumbling, trying to remind her that it was in need of some fuel. She sighed in defeat and dropped her head into the crook of her elbow, her eyes closed. "Chad…just go, please."

He blinked in surprise. Sonny never usually backed down from a fight with him; in fact, she usually started them. Even though he tried to avoid doing this at all costs, he found himself bending the rules for Sonny. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

"Look, Sonny…I'm sorry about making you drop your food, ok?"

The comedienne looked up, shock painted across her (stupid cute) features. "What did you just say?" she asked, her eyes opened wide. "I can't have heard you correctly, because it sounded like you just apologized to me."

Chad rolled his eyes. "I did. But don't get used to it, Munroe. This is a onetime kind of thing."

"I figured," Sonny said, standing up from her chair. "How about this: you get me some breakfast, and we'll call it even."

The self-proclaimed _greatest actor of his generation_ nodded his head, causing his blonde bangs to fall into his eyes. With an impatient swipe of his hand, he brushed them to the side and then gestured for Sonny to lead the way.

The Wisconsinite, however, had other plans. "You know," she said thoughtfully, tapping her pointer finger gently against her chin. "I'm not really in the mood for eggs and pancakes. More like…coffee. Yeah, a coffee; specifically, a _Starbucks_ coffee."

Chad stifled a laugh, choosing the cover it up with another eye roll. "Fine Munroe, we'll go to _Starbucks_. But just like the apology, this is a onetime thing, got it?"

Sonny waved good-bye to her friends and headed out the door, Chad close behind her. There was a _Starbucks_ only a couple blocks down from the studio, and they both started to walk in that direction, side by side. A comfortable silence hung in the air between them, broken only by the sharp strike of Sonny's heels against the pavement.

At last, they arrived at the coffeehouse, and Sonny smiled in delight. She had been craving a double mocha ice cappuccino, extra whipped cream, hold the chocolate syrup for the longest while, but had never had the time to come down and get one herself. Not to mention that after spending all of her money on that really cute jacket at the mall, she was near broke. But since Chad was buying, she'd finally be able to quench her craving, and just the thought alone made her clap her hands in glee.

"Uh, Sonny, what are you doing?" Chad asked, eyeing her hands with one brow raised.

She ignored him and skipped to the front glass door, her grin faltering dramatically when she saw what was inside. The line was _huge_. The customers inside were lined up all the way to the door and beyond, standing in the shape of a fishing hook so that they would still be in the confines of the store.

"Wow…it's packed in there," Chad said, coming to stand behind Sonny. He took one look at her unhappy face and felt his heart begin to melt. He really did love Sonny, even if he refused to let anyone know. Everything that she did was cute to him, the kind of cute that made him _not_ want it to be cute; stupid cute.

"Come on, let's go," he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her along. She fought and protested, trying to dig her heels into the ground, but he was too strong for her. "Stop resisting, Sonny. This will be much easier if you just come along nicely."

"But Cha-ad," she whined, shaking her head like a little kid. "I want my double mocha ice cappuccino, extra whipped cream, hold the chocolate syrup!"

"And you'll get it," he replied through gritted teeth, still pulling Sonny alongside him. "We'll just go through the Drive-Thru, that's all."

This caused Sonny to stop altogether. "The Drive-Thru? But Chad, we don't have a car."

He rolled his eyes. "We'll walk."

Her mouth dropped open in surprise. "You can do that? It's allowed?"

His lip curled into a smirk. "Sonny, when you're _Chad Dylan Cooper,_ you can do _anything_."

It was the brunette's turn to roll her eyes now. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Let's just go and get my coffee."

Surprisingly, seeing as the inside of the coffeehouse was so full, the Drive-Thru was empty. Chad easily walked up to the first window, Sonny in his wake, and pushed the buzzer, bringing the intercom box to life.

"How may I help you?" the staticky voice on the other end asked, sounding very tired and bored. It was decidedly feminine, and both of the actors could hear the faint sounds of blenders in the background.

"Can I have one double mocha ice cappuccino, extra whipped cream, hold the chocolate syrup," Sonny looked over at Chad, impressed that he had memorized her long request after just hearing it once. "And one strawberries 'n' crème frappuccino, hold the whipped cream?"

"Please proceed to the next window, sir." The intercom beeped off and Chad grabbed Sonny's hand, leading her up the walk.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, how can you not like whipped cream?" Sonny questioned, her brown eyes narrowed in confusion. "It's the best part of any _Starbucks_ coffee drink!"

Chad shrugged. "Too floaty for me."

Sonny gaped at the boy in front of her. "Wow…that's weird."

Before he could respond, the window slid open, revealing a teenage girl who looked like she was about to die of boredom. Her red ringlet curls were tied up in a high ponytail, the end peeking over the top of the uniform visor that all employees had to wear.

"What are you guys doing here without a car?" she asked, her mouth twisted into a pout. When she realized exactly who she was talking to, her eyes widened and she let out a little whimper. "Oh my God, is this for real? Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe, walking through a Drive-Thru on a _date_…right in front of me?"

"It's not really a date," Sonny corrected her, taking the drinks from her hands.

"But thanks anyways," Chad said, handing her a crisp twenty dollar bill. "Why don't you keep the change, alright?" He finished with a wink.

The girl nearly fainted, she was so excited. "Come back soon!" she called cheerfully, all traces of her previous boredom gone. With a _click_, the window closed, and Sonny and Chad both heard a muffled shriek.

"Fans are great, aren't they?" Sonny asked, taking a sip of her drink. Her eyes glazed over as the delicious drink slithered down her throat and she let out a content sigh. "Thanks for buying this for me, Chad."

Her cell phone's cow bell interrupted the moment, trilling shrilly from her jeans pocket. She pulled out the device and pushed some buttons, her brow furrowing as she read the text message that was displayed on her screen.

"What is it?"

"_Did you know that simply touching something to your lips does not make you taste it? You have to purse your lips and really put some feeling into what you are doing, or else your taste buds will not respond. This is why when you kiss someone, you taste what they have been eating. If a person simply kisses you, you won't taste their lips. You have to kiss back to get the taste – WOWfact for the day," _Sonny read, her eyebrows getting higher with each word.

Chad chuckled. "You get a WOWfact sent to your phone each day?"

Sonny's cheeks tinted a faint rose. "Yeah…I think that they're interesting. Like todays…it reminds me of something." And it did too. While she had been reading the text message off of her phone screen, a small fire had lit up somewhere in the back of her mind, leading her all the way to her fake date with Chad at the Arcadia.

"Something like what?" Chad asked, taking a pull from his straw.

Sonny smirked. "Well, remember when we went on that date to teach James a lesson?"

Chad nodded, his ocean blue eyes confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, remember when I fake-kissed you, and you thought it was real? You told me that you thought my fingers tasted like skeeball and air hockey." Sonny watched in satisfaction and delight as Chad's face started to flush. "How did you know what my lips tasted like if you didn't try to kiss me back, huh?"

When Chad spoke, his voice was an octave or two higher than his normal voice, and he cleared his throat hurriedly. "I was, umm, trying to make it more believable for you, Sonny – that's right. To make it look like we really were kissing, to prove to James that it was a real date."

Sonny grinned and took a sip of her cappuccino. "Are you sure that's the only reason?"

Chad frantically bobbed his head up and down, looking more nervous than Sonny had ever seen him. He, to no avail, was trying to control the heat that was flooding his cheeks. He didn't want Sonny to know that he had tried to kiss her back because he was in love with her; there was no way that his feelings were requited.

"Really Chad, really?" Sonny said sweetly, using his own words against him. She took one small step forward and continued to drink her beverage. "Because I think that there's another reason. I think that you tried to kiss me back because _you _like _me_."

"R-really?" Chad mentally cursed himself for stuttering and hid his grimace by taking another pull of his frappuccino, the taste of strawberries dancing over his tongue.

"Mmm-hmm, really. So what do you say we do a little experiment?" Sonny went on, taking yet another step closer to the blonde boy in front of her. She smirked cheekily at him before continuing. "How about I kiss you, but you don't do anything. Then I'll kiss you again, and that time, kiss back. We'll see when I taste strawberry."

She didn't actually think that Chad would agree so readily to her proposition; that was why when he nodded wholeheartedly, her cheeks began to burn. The mouthful of double mocha cappuccino that she had slurped up turned to cardboard in her mouth and she struggled to swallow, the tips of her ears feeling ferociously hot.

Chad, on the other hand, was ecstatic. Sonny Munroe, the girl that he was in love with, had practically asked him to kiss her. There was no way that he would back down now. He had been waiting for this day ever since she had bawked at him two days after they met.

Sonny stepped back as Chad leaned forward, boring his cerulean eyes into her own. "No way Munroe, this was your idea. You can't back out now."

Knowing that she was beaten, Sonny took a breath and leaned in closer to Chad, her eyelids half closed. She slightly pursed her lips and lightly brushed them against his nonresponsive ones, tasting nothing. She was shocked at the feeling of pleasure that was coursing through her veins, and she blushed even harder, her face now rivalling a tomato.

Just as she was about to pull back, Chad's hand shot out and wrapped around her forearm, his fingers squeezing her gently. "Experiment's not done yet," he said quietly.

He captured her lips with his own and kissed her with fervour, trying to convey his feelings for her without saying a word. Sonny kissed him back and wove her hands through his hair, momentarily forgetting the double mocha ice cappuccino, extra whipped cream, hold the chocolate syrup that was now lying on the sidewalk next to them.

Eyes shining, Sonny pulled back and smiled at him. "Mmm, strawberry," she quipped, licking her lips.

Chad laughed and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I love you, Sonny Munroe."

Her grin widened. "I love you too, Chad Dylan Cooper." Suddenly, her smile faltered and she glanced down at her feet. "But I dropped my double mocha ice cappuccino, extra whipped cream, hold the chocolate syrup." She stuck out her bottom lip and looked up at Chad, batting her eyelashes. "Will you get me another one?"

He reached down and laced their fingers together, the pad of his thumb gently trailing across her palm. "Sure."

And hand in hand, they walked back to the Drive-Thru buzzer, both confident that they would _never_ order in the coffeehouse again.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know..._cheese_.**

**But still, I hope you guys liked it. And it's super easy to tell me ;)**


End file.
